Bumping into You
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: COMPLETE AU Oneshot, ChW.HrG fic. Post Hogwarts, Post War, Charlie accidentally rediscovers a missing person without even knowing it. Little does he know that she will become his world.


III

Bumping into You

III

Charlie Weasley passed down the crowded street, the cheer of the French Wizarding district slowly frustrating him. For the first time in years he was going back to the Burrow for Christmas and he needed presents, fast. He also had another million and one things to do while in the 'City of Love'.

As he was walking along one of the many narrow streets in the shopping area, Charlie tripped on an elevated cobblestone and unable to regain his footing on the uneven icy surface he fell unceremoniously to the ground, taking with him the young witch who was coming towards him.

Charlie scrambled to his knees and tried to help the young woman.

'Excusez moi, Mademoiselle,' he began in broken French.

'Your accent is hideous,' she replied in clipped English. 'You will have to forgive me but I haven't spoken in our native tongue for quite awhile. I believe I am a little rusty.'

'Where are you from?'

'I was living in London before I moved to Paris,' she said looking at her hand. 'Merde!'

'What?' Charlie asked before looking at her hand. 'Blood, from your head?' he asked.

The young witch nodded.

'Do you live far? Can you call someone?'

'I live alone, not far from here. I will be fine. There is no need for you to help.'

'This was my fault!' Charlie laughed. 'Can I at least walk you home?' The young witch nodded again. 'I am Charlie Weasley,' Charlie said introducing himself.

'Helen Potter. No relation to the famous hero.'

'No? That's a pity. I am sure Harry would love a blood family member to accept him. But, Helen Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you none the less.'

'Are you any good at healing charms, Charlie Weasley?'

'I have five brothers, a sister and a hoard of quidditch playing nieces and nephews, not to mention I work with magical creatures.' Charlie watched as the witch raise an eyebrow. 'That's a yes.'

'Then you might be lucky enough to come inside when we reach my house. I don't think I can fix myself up, despite my own healing abilities.'

Charlie rose and picked Helen up off the ground. 'Lead the way,' he said placing a supportive arm around her waist.

The witch studied him for a moment.

'What?' Charlie asked laugher reaching is bright blue eyes.

'Nothing,' Helen replied. 'Let us go, Mr Weasley.'

Together the duo then made their way through the icy Parisian streets to the tiny home of Helen Potter.

III

Upon entering the warm town house the pair shed their coats, scarves, gloves, shoes and, in Helen's case, a hat. Reaching into a long thin sideboard type cabinet, Helen pulled out a pair of men's slippers.

'They are my father's when he comes to visit. I don't think he will mind,' she said handing them to Charlie, who gratefully accepted and placed the slippers on his socked feet.

'Thanks.'

'No problem,' Helen said slipping her feet into her own slippers. 'Hot chocolate?'

'After we fix your head up.'

'The first aid kit is in the kitchen as well. We would be killing two birds with one stone.' Charlie nodded and followed his hostess into her small, practical kitchen observing her properly for the first time.

Her dark chocolate coloured hair was sleek and cut into an ear level bob that could only be described as French. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny leg jeans that encased her slender legs, and a thigh length, fluffy, grey woollen jumper, on her feet were the pair of ugg boots she had just slipped on. She began moving around the kitchen, setting the milk on the stove, humming a Christmas melody, Charlie couldn't place, to herself. Placing the first aid kit on the bench, Helen lifted herself up on to the bench next to it.

'Are you ready to earn your drink?' she asked, her dark brown eyes staring straight into Charlie's.

'In anyway I can,' Charlie said raising his wand and stepping forward.

III

Four hot chocolates, and a spaghetti Bolognese dinner later, Helen and Charlie were still sitting on her sofa talking.

'So what brings you to Paris, when you have already mentioned that you are going home to England for Christmas?'

'Well,' Charlie said leaning back. 'I have been given a job at the wizarding university here, teaching about magical creatures, specialising in dragons.'

'Dragons! Dirheart has retired?'

'Yes. He nominated me to take his place.'

'Wow. Dirheart doesn't like many people. You should be honoured.'

'I am. It's just … I have no friends here, nowhere to live, no grasp of the language.'

'Wait a minute. Are you taking the job?'

'Yeah, I start after the holidays.'

'Good. What am I?'

'An acquaintance.'

'Right. I am an acquaintance, who knows you rather well after the last six and a bit hours of conversation. That puts us well on the way to becoming friends. I also have lived in Paris for five years and own a house that has a spare room. You cook, which is a bonus, and I am happy to help you with your French, but the university teaches in English, so I don't know why you are worried about that. And I am offering.'

'Why? Why are you offering?' Charlie said with a cheeky sparkle in his eye.

'That's for me to know and you to find out,' Helen smiled. 'Friends?' she asked holding out her hand.

'Friends,' Charlie replied with a smile, shaking her hand.

'When can you move in?'

'Now, if that's ok.'

'Perfect. Do you have stuff for tonight?' Charlie nodded in affirmation. 'Well you can stay tonight, and tomorrow we will go and get your stuff and work out rent and the other small details.'

'That sounds good to me.'

'Come, I will show you upstairs.'

On the first floor, Helen showed Charlie the room that was to be his, the bathroom, the guest room and a room that he could transform into his own office. She then let Charlie climb the stairs to the second floor to peek into her spread out bedroom, and her own bathroom.

'Are you sure you don't need an office for all those manuscripts?' Charlie asked referring to the documents littering Helen's bedroom floor.

'Nope, they are in perfect order; edited, to be edited, and mine,' she laughed.

Charlie stopped outside his bedroom door while Helen continued down the stairs. 'Goodnight, Helen.'

'Faire le beaux rêves, Charlie.' _(Sweet Dreams.)_

'Merci,' Charlie called, before closing the door behind him.

III

Over the next few days Charlie and Helen made a number of trips to his old apartment in Romania to gather his belongings and transport them back to Paris. The duo also decorated the house with tinsel for the holidays and got into the Christmas spirit.

On Christmas Eve morning they both prepared to apparate home to England, to spend the festive season with their respective families, Charlie at the Burrow and Helen with her Muggle parents.

They agreed to be back in Paris by the second of January. With a friendly hug they both apparated away.

III

For Charlie, Christmas at the Burrow was as hellish as normal. His mother was nagging him about settling down, there were multiple quidditch injuries for young and old alike, and just too much noise for the bachelor.

The bright point in Charlie's days was the letters he and Helen swapped, and only Bill was aware of them, much to Charlie's delight.

Boxing Day passed and Charlie was glad, it meant he would be seeing Helen again soon. He therefore walked around in his own little world.

Two days after Christmas, Charlie announced to his family about his job change, much to their delight. However, Charlie was soon involved in a war of words with his brother Percy over comments like 'being a teacher is a step down in the world for you, Charlie.' The conversation ended with Charlie punching his brother squarely on the jaw, and storming up to his room to pack his bags.

'What the hell were you thinking, Charlie?' Bill Weasley asked, slamming his way into Charlie's room.

'I am just sick of his snide comments about all of us. Me and my job as a professor, you marrying Fleur and your children not having Weasley red hair, anything about Harry, Fred and George can't do anything right either, Ron got some snide comments earlier over Lavender running off and leaving him holding the baby, and the one that really got me, complaining that Mum was still setting a place for Hermione, after not hearing from her for five years. Percy just needs to have his head screwed on properly and be a true member of this family.'

'I agree, but that's no need to sock him one at the table in front of all the children.'

'Probably not,' Charlie groaned, picking up his bag. Waving his wand, Charlie conjured six more beds to fit in his room. 'All the boys can sleep in here until you guys go home,' Charlie told Bill. 'I am sorry, but I have to go.'

'Is this about Helen?'

'No, this is about us not behaving like a family,' Charlie said leading his older brother out of his room.

Back down in the kitchen he kissed his mother and thanked her for everything she had done over Christmas. Ignoring Percy and waving farewell to the rest of his family, Charlie apparated home to Paris.

III

'What are you doing home? And how long have you been here?' Helen asked Charlie as she joined him in the kitchen, after arriving home days later.

'Couldn't put up with everyone at the Burrow,' Charlie sighed. 'Actually I punched my brother three days ago as he was just being a pain. Why are you home?'

'My parents tried to set me up on a blind date, for tomorrow, New Year's Eve.'

Charlie laughed. 'We're just anti- social.'

'Oh well,' Helen laughed. 'At least we are anti- social together,' she said placing the hot chocolate saucepan on the stove.

III

For New Years Eve, Helen and Charlie decided to book into a tiny café- restaurant, run by a friend of Helen's, for a late meal.

As midnight loomed their host, Jean- Luc, approached the table. 'Elle- Enn,' he gushed. 'Your love- err, ee iz a stud muffin.'

'Jean- Luc!' Helen spluttered. 'Charlie and I are not romantically involved.'

'Excellent.'

'Why excellent?' Charlie asked.

'Vell, at minuit, you can kiss err,' he announced, gesturing toward Helen. 'Or moi.'

Charlie blushed red. 'I don't think…'

'You don't zink! It is Helen or moi. I vill return at minuit!'

Charlie groaned, while Helen laughed. 'It's not funny, Helen.'

'Oh but it is,' she giggled, into her serviette. 'You're a stud muffin.'

'Don't remind me,' Charlie said returning his focus to his meal.

With moments till midnight Charlie noticed Jean- Luc approaching their table. Rising from his place Charlie moved to Helen's side of the table and helped her to stand.

'I will beg your forgiveness later,' he said.

'For what?'

'This,' he replied, as the other restaurant patrons began the final count down to the New Year. Charlie brought his lips down until they touched Helen's and he placed one of his hands in the small of her back and the other behind her head. He smiled against her mouth as he felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him even closer as their bodies pressed against each other.

'Velcome to zee second minute of zee Nou Year,' Jean- Luc said breaking the couple apart. 'Your Champagne,' he said handing the duo each a flute of the bubbly drink before leaving them.

Charlie and Helen both sat down.

'My apologies,' Charlie began.

'It's not necessary.'

'Oh but it is. I wasn't sure how serious Jean- Luc was about the whole 'stud muffin' thing.'

'Very,' Helen laughed, as she raised her glass. 'Here's to an exciting New Year, Charlie Weasley.'

'Cheers,' he replied as the crystal chinked.

III

A week later, Helen arrived down in the kitchen to find a very disgruntled Charlie.

'What's wrong?' she asked her head in the refrigerator.

'This owl won't leave,' Charlie complained. 'I have tied the letter to her, opened the window and she won't leave.'

'Who's the letter for?'

'A family friend.'

'Well, maybe you will have to send the letter through the floo, or get a post owl.'

'Good idea,' Charlie said, taking the letter of the owl's leg and moving toward the fireplace. 'I will be right back.'

'Ok, I am going upstairs to get some work done.'

'Yep,' Charlie called. 'See you.'

Some time later Helen was sitting in her room when a post owl tapped on the window. Taking the letter she read the name of the intended recipient, Hermione Granger.

'Merde!' Helen exclaimed opening the letter.

_Hermione,_ it read.

_Yet another Christmas has gone by without you coming to one of the family dinners. You should know Mum still sets your place. _

_The family has expanded a little since you last saw us. Ron, for example, has a little girl, Mia, by Lavender Brown. Lavender, however, has run away from her mothering duties to be with another man. Ron, however, is doing great things with his little girl. He's a fantastic dad._

_Harry and Ginny Potter have also been voicing concern over your lack of contact during these last few years. I think they are beginning to worry. All I ask is that you ease everyone's mind with a note to say you are well. If you send it to the Burrow, everyone will hear the news. You know what Mum is like._

_Please think about it, if this finds you._

_Amitiés__, (I am learning French for my new job)_

_Charlie Weasley._

Helen carefully resealed the letter and sighed, listening to Charlie speak with someone downstairs.

Choosing to spend a few more minutes working on the manuscript she was editing, Helen sat back down to work.

'Merde!'

Giving up work with her concentration gone Helen grabbed her things and moved downstairs. In the kitchen she found a little girl, about eighteen months old, wandering around the area. Helen scooped up the toddler and conjured a bottle and put some juice in it, before handing it to the little girl.

'Here you go,' Helen said, checking the stocks in the fridge. 'Charlie, are you missing anything? It's about knee high and I think it goes by the name of Mia.'

Helen laughed as she heard Charlie run towards the kitchen. Handing the little girl to her uncle she laughed. 'You should keep an eye on her. I found her in the drinks cupboard, the whiskey in hand.'

'What's in the baby bottle?'

'Apple juice.'

'Ok.'

'I am going shopping, do you need anything?'

'Yeah. I wrote a list before. It's on the table by the door.'

'I'll grab it on my way out.'

'Thanks.'

'No problem. Oh, Charlie. This came back again,' Helen said handing over the letter. 'I presume it's the same letter.'

Charlie took the letter and glanced at it before sighing. 'Thanks.'

'Is your brother staying for dinner?'

'No. What are we having for dinner?'

'I was going to grab pizzas. Is that ok with you?'

'Perfect. See you,' Charlie called to Helen's retreating back, before rejoining his brother in the lounge.

III

Term started and Charlie began his new job, observing Dirheart and life at the university. Helen was flooded by manuscripts in dire need of attention. Both spent the rest of January curled in front of the fire working, beyond the reach of the winter chill.

January turned to February and February to March before either housemate even considered taking a break.

'So, what are you doing for Spring break, Charlie?' Helen asked one Sunday at breakfast.

'No idea,' Charlie replied, reaching out and taking another pastry.

'I happen to own a house in Greece, and I was planning on going down there for a long week, ten days or so. Would you like to join me?'

'Greece? For ten days? In your house? Are you toying with me?'

'No!' Helen laughed. 'I came into a small fortune and chose to invest in real estate all over the world. The house in Greece, I rent out long term to wizarding families looking for a long holiday. It's mostly retired couples. But by spring break the house is almost always empty and so I go down. There is a private beach, a jetty, and then this big white house on a hill.'

Charlie opened and closed his mouth like a cod fish. 'Are you joking?'

'No.'

'You want me to come?'

'I wouldn't invite you unless you were welcome.'

'Would we have to see anyone? I don't want to run into the university group.'

'I very much doubt we will see another soul in that time unless we wanted to.'

'What should I pack?'

'Charlie,' Helen laughed.

'Helen!'

'Yes?'

'You are the best house mate ever.'

'I try. I have asked the house elves to update the library down there, and while we are down at the Greek house, they will come and clean this place top to bottom.'

'How many properties do you own?'

'You don't want to know, Charlie Weasley,' Helen announced, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

'If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked. How many?' He asked following her.

'Greece, Spain, Paris, Krakow, Brussels, Berlin. London, Dublin, and the Scottish farm.'

'You were right. I didn't want to know.'

Helen laughed. 'Sometimes, we women know best.'

Charlie just groaned.

III

Before he knew it, Charlie Weasley was beachside with a cold beer, somewhere in Greece.

'Where are we?' he asked a bikini clad Helen.

'On an island.'

'Which island?'

'My island.'

Charlie laughed, as Helen rolled over to bare her back to the golden rays of the sun.

'I think I am going to pick up a freckle or two on this trip,' Charlie announced, 'as well as a bad case of sunburn.'

'Never mind,' Helen assured. 'There are aloe vera plants everywhere.'

'I noticed,' Charlie replied returning to his book.

The pair had very lazy days and beautiful barmy nights. Charlie and Helen would sit and read for work or leisure, sipping cold drinks and eating tropical fruits. From time to time they frolicked in the blue- green ocean, or ran along the sandy white beach. At night they would eat their evening meal and walk to the island's mountain top to watch the stars while they talked about themselves, the trivial, political issues, and created stories.

Close to midnight on their last night of their vacation, Charlie and Helen took their enchanted cocktail glasses to the top of the mountain and sat there talking the entire night.

'Does anyone else live on the island, Helen?' Charlie asked, before ordering a blue lagoon from his cocktail glass.

'Yes. There are two other houses on the island. Each house has its own private, naturally formed beach. This island is a triangle. This mountain is located close to the centre, but slightly to the south east. All the area here is a communal area,' Helen explained.

'Put your hands like this,' she instructed Charlie, making a basic triangle shape with her fingers. 'Now, your hands are the edge of the island, where the water is.'

Helen moved behind Charlie and he could smell her flowery scent. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and continued. 'Now my hands make a smaller triangle in the middle of yours. This is the communal area where the mountain is. We live along the base of the triangle, on Base Beach, in fact.'

Helen made to move away so their bodies were no longer touching, but Charlie found himself grabbing her wrists and holding her there.

'Don't,' he whispered, turning his head so his blue eyes could look up at Helen's beautiful face.

Incredibly slowly, Helen dropped her head down so that her lips met Charlie's for the second time. The connection, like the previous time at New Years, was electric. Their lips moulded, teeth gently came together with teasing bites, and their tongues danced.

Charlie twisted his body around, so that he was facing Helen, and able to hold her close as their bodies pressed together.

Breathing unevenly they broke apart. 'If we keep going we are going to miss that glorious sunrise you promised me,' he breathed to her lips.

'You're right,' Helen said pulling away and straightening the picnic rug. 'You want to watch out over our beach. That's the best view.'

Charlie lay down on the rug with a quiet 'thanks.' Rolling onto his stomach he rested his chin on his hands and watched as the golds, pinks and oranges claimed the sky from the stars and their dark blue, velvety companion. Charlie registered Helen's warm weight at his side, her shoulders on his back and her breath blowing the hair at the nape of his neck in a slow, even rhythm.

As the fiery yellow sun surfaced and began to follow its path through the sky, Charlie and Helen returned to the house.

'Will I see you for lunch?' Charlie asked quietly.

'Yes,' Helen replied. 'But I can't promise you conversation. I think my, one too many, fizz whizzes are catching up with me. It's going to hurt.'

'I keep forgetting you are so much younger than me,' Charlie laughed, with a shake of his head. 'I will see if I have enough to treat the both of us in my supplies.

'Thanks, Charlie,' Helen replied with a thankful, yet tired smile. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight,' Charlie finally whispered to the winds, as he lay alone in his own bed.

III

A month after their trip to Greece, Charlie sat alone in the Parisian town house while Helen returned to London for two nights for work and to talk to a publishing company about her own work.

It was a dismal spring day as rain cleansed the streets after the cold winter and Charlie was bored being alone for the weekend.

Throwing together a bag he decided to go and visit his family. After leaving a note for Helen, in case she arrived home before he did, Charlie apparated for the Burrow.

'Mum?'

'Charlie, dear, what are you doing here?'

'I decided to come visit. It's been awhile since Christmas.'

Molly Weasley looked at her son before embracing him in one of her famous hugs. 'Shall I organise a family dinner for the occasion?'

A frown flickered across Charlie's face for a brief moment. 'Sure, Mum. I'd like that, as long as you let me help.'

'I will need all the help I can get on short notice like this,' his mother said making her way to the floo. 'There are fresh muffins in the pantry.'

Charlie blushed as he moved to the pantry as he reflected on the 'stud muffin' comment from Jean- Luc. He took a muffin and took up the newest family portrait that was framed on the wall beside the table. Charlie was still the shortest of his brothers, and he was more solid than the others also. But his hair and bright blue eyes stood strongly beside his brothers and sister.

'Bill and Percy can't make it tonight which is disappointing but it does mean less work for you and I,' Molly said with a smile.

'Let's get to it.'

By the time the rest of the family arrived at five for dinner Charlie and Molly had whipped up a feast. The children sat down to eat first while the adults had a drink and chatted in the living room.

'Who helped you today?' Charlie heard Ginny ask their mother.

'Charlie did. You will be pleased to know he is a better cook than I remember. He did a fantastic job with the soufflé.'

'Did you show him the letter?'

'What letter?'

'The one from Hermione? He's the reason she wrote. You have told him, haven't you?' Ginny berated.

'No, Mum didn't show me a letter,' Charlie said from the doorway, watching as Molly moved to the carved treasure box she kept on the coffee table. Opening it she handed it to Charlie.

'Charlie? What's wrong?' Harry asked, as Charlie took a deep breath trying to rid himself of the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Slowly he unfolded the letter.

III

_Weasleys, _

_Charlie wrote to me earlier this year expressing the concerns you all had for my health and safety. I have finally decided to act upon his request, put quill to parchment and let you all know; I am one hundred percent ok. I just needed time out away from everything. _

_Five years is a long time, I know, and some of my behaviour has been inexcusable, I should have written sooner. But please know I am on my way back. I will be home soon._

_I am about to go to Greece which is beautiful this time of year, but I won't stay there long. I am planning on being home by the end of this summer, if not sooner._

_It's not long now._

_With love,_

_Hermione._

III

His family watched as the strong resolve Charlie usually had fell down around his ears.

'Oh my God!'

'What is it, Charlie,' Ron said stepping forward. At the same time Ginny gripped his arm.

'Oh Fuck. Shit, I have been so stupid.'

'Language, Charles,' Arthur Weasley reprimanded half- heartedly.

'Charlie, what's wrong?' Ginny asked, tears coming to her eyes. 'Have you seen her? Is Hermione ok?'

'Tell us, Charlie!' Harry yelled his frustration and concern bursting out.

'I have to go.'

'Like hell, Charlie Weasley!' Ginny yelled, rivalling her husband.

'It all makes sense now. The writing, I swear. The owl!' he laughed. 'Of course the owl wouldn't leave. Greece fits too. And the name, how could I of missed that. And moving in so quick.'

Charlie found himself sitting on the lounge between his mother and sister with the rest of his brother's, their wives, Harry and his father standing in a semi- circle around him.

'Her behaviour is not what I remember, but I didn't really know her.'

'Charlie, you aren't making any sense,' Molly said with a shaky voice.

'Oh but it does, Mum. It makes perfect sense now,' Charlie said self mockingly. 'Her age fits and everything. She could have bought the properties with the money she was given by the Ministry of Magic. She's probably used about half of it. Bill, I need Bill.'

To the surprise of his family, Charlie leapt up and apparated away.

Reappearing in his brother's home Charlie quickly pulled his brother away from the dinner table apologising to Fleur as he did so.

'Charlie!' Bill began to hiss.

'I need a curse breaker,' Charlie said quickly. 'There is a wall in the basement, at home, that shouldn't be there. There is a room behind it. I need to know what is in the room. I need you to help me to get in.'

'You need to go to St Mungo's, little bro.'

'No. Please trust me, like I trusted you about your relationship with Fleur, even before anyone else.'

'You are invading Helen's privacy.'

'Fine, I will break the wards, but be there to help me, please.' Bill groaned and called to his wife.

'Can you take the two of us?'

In a flash Charlie and Bill were standing in the middle of his bedroom. Charlie quickly left and run up the stairs two at a time.

'What are you looking for?' Bill asked Charlie, arriving at the top of the stairs and folding his arms.

'I don't know,' Charlie said opening cupboards and drawers. 'Something. Anything!'

'This is ridiculous,' Bill said, watching as Charlie pulled a piece of paper from the wastepaper basket and read over it slowly.

Charlie moved across the room, shoving the piece of paper in his pocket and grabbed his brother's arm, apparating him down into the basement storage area.

'There,' Charlie said. 'There are the shields we have to get through.'

Charlie stood back and watched his brother look at them for a minute.

'Charlie,' Bill growled, turning to face his brother. 'I don't know what kind of crazy mission you are on,' He watched as Charlie's face fell. 'I'll drop the shields, but then I am out of here. There's an alarm. You can take the blame for this. My only advice, have something up your sleeve to subdue the angry woman.'

'Thank you,' Charlie said, sweeping Bill up in a hug before placing him back down in front of the wall.

Bill waved his wand in a complicated fashion and the wall faded away revealing a sitting room.

'You are on your own.'

Charlie nodded and Bill smiled.

'You have fallen for her haven't you?'

'You weren't there when we went to Greece.'

'You went to Greece? Hermione did too according… Shit.'

'Yup.'

'See you.'

Charlie nodded and moved into the room as his brother apparated away.

He walked around looking at the framed photos on the walls, laughing at some, smiling at others, and remembering for many.

'What are you doing here?'

Charlie turned to see Helen standing in the archway, wand drawn.

'What do I call you?'

'Whatever you want.'

'Bella, come here, please.'

Helen stepped forward.

'May I?'

She answered with a simple nod. Touching his wand to the little cleft in the base of her neck, where her collarbones met, Charlie whispered. He then watched as the glamour lifted.

Charlie watched as the while lines of scars drew their way across her neck and arms, her hair took on a bit of natural curl and a tear slip down her cheek.

'What's this for?' Charlie whispered, wiping the tear away with his thumb.

'I lied. You probably hate me as much as I hate these scars,' Helen cried tracing the scar under her chin where her throat had been sliced.

'Never. I love you.'

'Don't be stupid, Charlie.'

'Don't you be stupid, Hermione. I love you. At New Year's I felt something I had never felt before, and in Greece I felt as if my insides had been ripped out as you slept in the next room, and I tossed and turned in the next.'

'I didn't sleep, Charlie.'

He laughed. 'That makes me feel better. I found this,' he said pulling the page out of his pocket. 'I wish you had given it to me. My family now think am crazy as I behaved rather oddly piecing the entire puzzle together in the middle of the living room.'

'I am sorry.'

'No need to be.'

'I love you.'

'And I love you more.'

Charlie felt nothing but joy as Hermione flung her arms around his neck. 'I am staying here forever.'

'Where?'

'Here in your arms, Charlie.'

'That's fine by me.'

They stood there for the longest time before a smile spread across Charlie's face.

'Is the house in Greece empty?'

'Mmhmm,' Hermione nodded.

'Do you want to go there? We could…' Charlie began before Hermione's kiss stopped him.

'Every surface.'

'We will stay for as long as it takes.'

'And watch the sunrise.'

'And push each other off the jetty.'

'We'd have to get rid of the house elves.'

'I'll send them to the Spanish house.'

'Good,' Charlie laughed.

'Charlie?'

'Yes, love?'

'We should probably choose names. There are a lot of surfaces. That means a lot of chances that we will be parents at Christmas time.'

'Wouldn't it be closer to New Years?'

'I amend. That means a lot of chances that we will become parents during the holiday period.'

'That's ok with me.'

'Helen.'

'Yes, we are having a Helen.'

'I can't think of a boy's name.'

'We will pick something Greek.'

'How about we worry about it later, and run away to Greece now.'

'Good idea, Hermione. We should probably go pack.'

'Pack what? You won't be needing clothes, Charlie Weasley,' Hermione said with a smirk.

Charlie laughed. 'It was good bumping into you.'

III

III


End file.
